What Hurts the Most
by Winter Yuy
Summary: [“I saw her today, Sasuke. I saw her…” She wrapped her arms around the growing bump in her stomach, rocking herself as she cried into his pillows.] [Oneshot, SasuSaku, lemon] [CHAPTER 2 ADDED! COMPLETE!]
1. What Hurts the Most

**Authors Note**: This story is for _strawberries_ as late Valentine's Day present. Since I didn't know what to do for her, I figured I would write a fanfic from one of her favorite shows with her favorite pairing. I'm new to _Naruto_, so cut me a little slack. Here are some things to point out before you start:

¤ Characters will be slightly OOC.  
¤ This will be a songfic. I'll either put the lyrics in the story or at the end as a closing scene  
¤ I, personally, think that my writing sucks, so don't criticize me.  
¤ I changed the ages of the two, which slightly throws off the timeline, but it'll be all good.

That's it. Hope you enjoy!

§:::::¤:::::§

_What Hurts the Most_

§:::::¤:::::§

Sakura stayed hunched over the toilet in her apartment, proceeding to empty to contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Tears flowed from her light green eyes, rolling down her cheeks to join her supper in the toilet. She heard her friends outside the door, begging her to open it. She had locked the door with a sealing spell so she could be alone.

Sakura relished the feel of the cool ceramic surface against her hot skin. This is how it had been for the past five months. She was sick every day, never leaving her apartment. She didn't want to face the others. It was too hard. She wanted to kill Naruto every time he kissed Hinta or strangle Shikamaru when he would grab Ino's rear in front of her. She wanted what they had--she _could_ have had it.

The tears feel fast from the lashes of her oculars, her body shaking from her harsh tears. She coughed harder, her breath hitching in throat as the memories came back to her in a brutal realization that _he_ really was gone.

:::::…:::::

_Five months ago:_

Fifteen year old Haruno Sakura walked into her apartment, putting her keys down beside the door, kicking off her sandals before she entered the living room. She removed her leaf band and set it beside her keys. Slowly, the young chuunin walked into the small kitchen, intent on fixing herself something to eat before she went to bed.

Sakura sighed as she placed the pan over the stove, she couldn't help but remember how Sasuke had looked when he came back. Bruised and battered, her teammate had collapsed while she and Naruto picked him up, rushing him to the hospital. From the time the cell got there, Sakura refused to leave his side. She kicked one of the doctors who dared try to escort her away.

When the black haired chuunin had woken up, Sakura was by his side, checking him from head to toe, asking if he needed anything. His only response was staring at her, his onyx eyes seemed to burn holes through her soul. When the doctor had walked in and told Sakura that she needed to return home, she, of course, refused, but Sasuke told her to leave.

"_There's no reason for you to be here, Sakura. Go home and rest. Leave me be."_

Now at home, Sakura didn't know whether to punch the wall or cry into her pillow. Sasuke's words had hurt her, yes, but she didn't know if he was trying to push her away or he was actually concerned for her health.

With a flick of her wrist, Sakura turned off the stove, pouring the boiling water into her cup of ramen, contently waiting three minutes before starting to eat it slowly. Her mind wasn't focused on her food, but rather Sasuke--his hair, his eyes, his body. She adored everything about him. She had gone past infatuation and crush stage. The feelings for Sasuke that Sakura harbored had blossomed into love, and it was getting harder for her to keep her feelings a secret.

A knock at the door pulled Sakura from her thoughts. She raised an eyebrow and thought who in the hell would at her door at this hour. Cautiously, she walked to the door and slowly opened it, almost falling back at who she saw.

Uchiha Sasuke stood in her doorway adorned in his usual attired: black shirt and khaki pants. He held a blank expression on his face as he stared at her, one eyebrow quirked.

"Uh…S-Sasuke. What's up?" Sakura felt so stupid. Was that all she could say?!

"Hm…" He eyed her up and down before giving a small grin, "can I come in?"

Sakura's face turned a bright red as she nodded slowly, stepping back and opening the door to allow him in. Sasuke casually walked into the small, yet quaint apartment. The green eyed chuunin shut the door as she leaned against it, watching as her teammate quickly took in the environment.

"So, you want something to eat? How about something to drink?" Sakura asked shyly.

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm fine."

The two stood in silence before Sasuke turned around to face Sakura, his hands casually in his pockets.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

Sakura nodded slowly, pushing away from the door. Sasuke turned to her, his eyes focusing on hers. She felt her body shudder with lust. What was he doing to her?

Sasuke tried to keep from grinning at her, "I wanted to thank you for staying at the hospital with me, but," he walked up to her, staring down, "you don't need to do it anymore."

"But Sasuke--" the black haired Uchiha placed a finger over her lips.

"I'm not ignorant like Naruto, Sakura. I know how you feel about me," The young girl's eyes widened as he continued, "and you don't need to love me. You need to stay away from me. I'll only end up hurting you. I'm not the right person you need to love. There are other guys out there for you. My past…my future_ cannot_ have you in it."

Sakura bowed her head, forcing her tears to stay back. She clenched her fists at her side, her body shaking. How could he be so cruel?

"You may think I'm a heartless bastard, but I don't want to see you hurt. There are things about me that you will never know or understand. So I'm telling you to back off before you get hurt."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, a tear slipping, "I don't care."

"You're foolish," Sasuke wouldn't stop looking at her. He reached out and caught the salty tear in his hand, closing his fist. "I'm a monster. You don't need to love a monster. You need someone who will support you and be in your life. You--"

Sakura's fist connected with his jaw, causing him to take a step back in shock. He felt a small trickle of blood at the corner of his lips. Had she gone mad?

"What gives you the bloody right to walk into my house and tell me how I should feel about you?!" Sakura's sadness had quickly reverted to anger. Her head was how held high as she stared him down even though he was a least three heads and half taller than her.

When Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, she stopped him again, "You've got some balls! You just waltz your happy ass in here and think that I'll stop loving you because you're a 'monster' and I'll be 'in danger'! It's not like I haven't been in danger before, Sasuke! I--"

Sakura felt a pair of soft lips placed over her own. She slid her eyes closed as Sasuke massaged his lips against hers, his hands resting on her waist. Her long arms wrapped around his neck as she pushed herself up into the kiss.

The sharingan user pulled back after only a couple of minutes, his eyes half lidded as he stared into her green orbs. He grinned, "Shut up."

Sakura blushed, nodding her head, "Gotcha." She pulled his head down for another kiss and Sasuke was more than happy to comply.

Sasuke's hand roamed over Sakura's body as he took in every detail of her outline. Sakura fisted her hands in his black locks as she pressed her body closer to his. She felt nothing but muscle under his thin clothing. Sakura wanted to tear the barrier apart that instant.

A gasp of shock escaped Sakura's mouth when Sasuke squeezed her rear, her mouth opening enough for him to slide his wet tongue into her hot cavern, a small spark of electricity shooting through them both. Their bodies pressed together intimately caused the heat between to the two to become too much. They broke apart, panting heavily. Sakura could not only feel the dampness in her panties, but she was very aware of Sasuke's arousal pressing into her thigh. She could see the mischievous gleam in his onyx eyes, his skilled hands running up and down her sides.

Were they really going to do what she thought?

"Sakura," The way he breathed her name caused a fire to ignite inside of her. She ran the tips of her fingers over his face. He caught the hand, kissing each finger delicately before kissed the palm of her hand.

The green eyed chuunin closed her eyes, melting at Sasuke's intoxicating tough. She couldn't even protest when he gently lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom, laying her down onto the sheets after pulling back the comforter.

No words were spoken between the two as Sasuke stood beside the bed, quickly peeling off his top. Sakura sat up and watched as the moonlight illuminated every muscle on his body. She crawled to the edge, sitting up on her knees and pressing her hands to his chest, massaging the muscles gently. She heard what sounded like a low growl come deep from his throat at her touch.

Sasuke reached out and quickly shed her top, his eyes traveling over her chest and down her smooth stomach. He didn't even need to use the Sharingan to know that she was blessed with a beautiful body. He licked his lips in anticipation as he kicked off his sandals before laying her back down onto the sheets, his body hovering above hers, the black hair falling in front of his face.

Sakura chewed on her lower lip nervously. She had no idea what she was doing and she had hoped Sasuke felt the same way; although, Shikamaru had said once before that men were born with a natural understanding of making love. She would've sighed at that moment, but gasped loudly instead when Sasuke reached under her to remove her plain white bra.

"Sasuke…!" She looked up at him in surprise. He was being so straightforward!

"Shhh. Don't speak, just feel…and keep your hands where they are," Sasuke said huskily, referring to her hands that were unconsciously trying to get his pants off.

Sakura was more than happy to obey him and gained somewhat of a control of her hands long enough to rid Sasuke of his pants and boxers, letting her eyes wander over his flawless body. By the Gods, he was like her Adonis. She reached out to touch his rather painful looking arousal, but she froze.

Sasuke had started planting gently kisses on her neck and traveling down to her chest where he took one of the pink buds into his mouth. Sakura fell back onto the bed, arching her back in pleasure as the male chuunin's tongue ran over her erect nipple. He crossed the valley between her breasts and started on the other one while a free hand traveled down her stomach and slipped past her skirt and into her panties. Using his index and ring fingers, Sasuke gently spread her netherlips and used the tip of his middle finger to bump against her wet, little nub.

Sakura cried out in pleasure, her body stiffening under his touch. She had never felt like this before. It was getting harder to think and much harder to try to explain to herself what she was feeling. She could feel herself extracting even more juices as Sasuke played with her clit as he switched from one breast to the other. She felt like she was going crazy!

A submissive cry of pleasure ripped through Sakura's throat when Sasuke slowly inserted two fingers into her wetness. She arched her back up into his mouth, grasping onto his shoulders, racking her nails down his back. She heard him groan in pleasure, removing his mouth from her wet nipple. His fingers swirled around and pumped in and out of her quickly. He hooked them inside of her as she screamed in pleasure again.

It happened so quickly that Sakura's sex fogged brain couldn't register when Sasuke removed her skirt and panties, discarding them to the side. She gazed at him with lidded eyes as the black haired chuunin parted her legs, positioning his erection at her entrance.

Sasuke leaned over her, his hair falling into his face, lightly grazing his cheeks. She couldn't tell if he was smiling or smirking at the moment.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before covering his lips with her, plunging into her virgin body.

Sakura's pain filled scream ripped from her mouth, her body locking into place. She knew her nails had, by now, punctured the skin of Sasuke's back. When he pulled back, Sakura couldn't help but cry out again, tears spilling from her eyes, body rigged with pain.

"Sakura," Sasuke was trying hard not to pound into her before he tried to comfort her. "Relax. The pain will subside."

He started out at a slow and steady pace, his cheek pressed against hers to try and comfort her with gentle words. She could feel her juices mixing with her own blood between her legs as he pumped in and out of her lithe body. He loud cries of pain soon died down to soft moans of pleasure.

Sasuke sped up his thrusts, one of his hands grabbing her arm, forcing their fingers to intertwine. Sakura felt as if she would cry again from his beautiful display of affection. She felt him reach down with a free hand and grab onto her leg, forcing it up onto his hip. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head from the indescribable pleasure that was racing through her body.

"I've always wanted you…"

Sakura's eyes popped open at his revelation as she sought his out. He was gazing at her softly, the hard expression gone from his face. She let a tear slip from one of her green eyes, reaching up to run her hands through his hair. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as he continued.

"I'm sorry," He declared as his now pounded into her with such sheer force that the bed was banging into the wall.

All the pink haired vixen could do was moan louder, grasping his hand tighter, which he returned. She wrapped her legs around his waist, showing him that she accepted his love. She felt her body starting to get warmer, the friction between the two becoming to much.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he kept thrusting out of her hot core. He was saving up his chakra for the perfect opportunity. If he didn't time it just right, it wouldn't work. Sasuke put even more power behind his thrusts in hopes of hearing the woman underneath him beg him for more.

She didn't beg, but her cries could have been heard from across the village. She buried her face in Sasuke's neck, her eyes landing on the cursed seal on his neck. She moved the right way so she could place a gentle kiss on it, feeling his body shudder in response.

The two moved in a wild rhythm, both not wanting to stop the heavenly desire they felt. Sakura suddenly felt a burning sensation between her legs that spread through her veins like hot lava. She arched her back one final time, crying out to Sasuke with a passion filled voice.

When Sasuke felt her inner muscles wrap around his he quickly placed his hand over her stomach, releasing what chakra he had saved up into her body. He made a small wish on that energy, hoping it did what he had planned. While his other hand still held on tightly to hers, he arched up, releasing his wanted seed into her wanting body.

Sakura panted heavily, her body still recovering from her own orgasm and the feel of Sasuke releasing himself inside of her. She had felt him release a large amount of chakra into her. What had he done?

He slowly pulled out of her warm body, laying down and bringing her to lay on his chest. She cuddled into his touch, her leg draped across his. She felt him running his fingers on her back, causing her to stifle a yawn.

"Sakura," he said quietly, sitting up a little and running his hand over her stomach, "this is all I can give you."

She smiled up at him sleepily, "I know."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead, "You're still a fool."

Sakura almost fainted when she saw that smile go across his face. She grinned, nuzzling her cheek against his chest, holding onto him tighter, "I know."

He rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around her, "Thank you." He kissed her lips gently before they both closed their eyes, slipping into a dream filled unconscious.

:::::…:::::

Sakura cried harder at the memory of their first and only time together. She remembered falling asleep with him and waking up without him. She found him that night leaving the village. She begged him over and over not to leave her, saying that she loved him with all hear heart. She even wanted to join him on his journey. Sakura wasn't surprise to hear that he had knocked her out after she poured her heart out. She faintly remembered him saying something to her before he placed her on the bench.

"_Thank you…Sakura."_

"Why did you leave, Sasuke?" She coughed into her hands and just happened to look up and gasped in shock. She thought she saw him standing there, looking down at her. Quickly, she stood on shaky legs, undoing the seal on the door and running out. The pleas from her friends reached deaf ears as she ran out of her apartment, following what she though to be him.

Sakura's run didn't stop until she had reached Sasuke's old apartment. She threw open the door quickly and walked in before falling down onto her knees. It took so much strength for her to crawl over to his bed, pulling herself up onto it.

"I saw her today, Sasuke. I saw her…" She wrapped her arms around the growing bump in her stomach, rocking herself as she cried into his pillows.

Sakura cried herself to sleep in his room that night as she listened to the soft music come from his old stereo. His scent the lingered on his sheets brought comfort over her, like he was still there with her, his arms holding her tightly.

:::::…:::::

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do 

:::::…:::::

Well, that's it. Good, bad, or ugly? I'll let you all decide! Remember, Naruto is new to me so I hope I did a good job of everyone's character. I hope _strawberries_ enjoys this. I think I made myself cry there at the end. I hope my lemon skills haven't gotten rusty.

I know I'm ending this with a very big possibility of there being a sequel, but if I do start one, it will be later. Too many stories going on as of right now to start anything new.

Remember to read and review! 3 to you all!

_Solitude Whispers_

(I HAVE WRITTEN A SEQUEL! It is more a less a spin off of what happens after Sasuke leaves. It's roughly around six months later. The main pairing is NejixTenten, but Sakura makes many appearances.

LINK: (That out the DOT and paste it into your web browser)

http://wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/s/3927415/1/Gomennasai )


	2. Five Years Later

**Authors Note**: So, I don't know why I do this to myself. ::sighs:: Oh well, I'm my own worst enemy, I suppose. Here is the second chapter to What Hurts the Most as so many of you adoring fans have begged me. I wasn't planning on writing this, but I hate to leave things unfinished.

I hope you all enjoy!!

§:::::¤:::::§

_What Hurts the Most_  
Chapter Two: Five Years Later

§:::::¤:::::§

"How long has it been since we were all able to get together like this?"

"I'm not for sure. It seems like years to me."

"We've just all been so busy with our lives that it's hard to get away from the house."

"I think it's mostly our husbands keeping us at home so they aren't stuck with house cleaning and babysitting duty."

Haruno Sakura laughed at her friend's statement. It was true, though. It did seem like many years had passed since the four Konoha Kunoichi were able to gather in one place. She was twenty years old now. Her bubblegum colored hair reached the top of her shoulders and her emerald eyes never lost their fiery spark. In fact, it seemed as though the fire in her eyes had become brighter ever since she started studying under the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-hime, also renowed as one of the Densetsu no Sannin. Since Uchiha Sasuke left the village five years ago, everyone's lives had moved on and the Konoha 11 all had families now.

"Really, Tenten, don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"No," Hyuuga Tenten sipped her tea quietly from her place across from Sakura. The twenty-one year old ANBU specialist had married into the Hyuuga clan five years ago. Nothing had changed about her. She still kept her hair styled in the two traditional, Chinese buns and she never went anywhere without a weapon or two. The only thing that had changed about her was her personality. She wasn't as reserved as she had been five years ago. Tenten had mostly kept to herself in the old days. Now, the three kunoichi in front of her were her best friends and most confident cohorts.

"I think Neji-niisan is a good father, Tenten," Uzumaki Hinata said as she turned to look at her friend. Hinata and the current Hokage in-training, Uzumaki Naruto, married four years ago. Hinata relinquished her position as heir to her younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi, three years ago after she had her first child. As wife to the future Rokudaime Hokage, Hinata couldn't possibly run the Hyuuga house while helping Naruto, raising her children, and being a member of ANBU. In the past five years, the twenty year old had let her hair grow to the point it almost reached her calf muscles. She currently resided in the Hokage tower with Naruto.

"I know he's a good father, Hinata. As a matter of fact, he's a _wonderful_ and _doting_ father, but the last time I left him alone with the twins was barely for six hours and when I returned home he practically begged me, in his own Neji way, to never leave him by himself with them again."

"Despite what you all may think, Shikamaru loves being at home with Kado by himself," Nara Ino laughed behind her hand at the fond memories. The blonde had come to terms with her feelings for the lazy, cloud gazer around the time Naruto and Hinata got together. Four years had passed since then and Ino was living a quiet life at home. She was content with her life as a mother and a wife. Her hair was, by far, the longest since it reached to her ankles. She had debated on getting it cut since her son enjoyed using it as a method to climb on, or to swing, or to tie in a knot while she was asleep.

"Now that we're past that, on to more pressing matters, girls," Sakura sat her cup down and looked at Tenten. "Have you heard from Lee?"

"Of course," Tenten replied. "Mai is growing every day, he says. She's four now, I believe."

Hinata folded her hands in her lap, "I didn't even know he had gotten married."

"I didn't think any of us did. Apparently, he had gone out for a mission and, next thing I know, he comes strolling in with a bride. Miyu is good for Lee, though. She keeps him grounded," The Chinese brunette smiled.

"What about your teammates, Hinata?"

The bluenette turned to Ino, "Kiba-kun and Shino-kun? I heard from Shino-kun that Kiba-kun's wife is gravely ill. They don't know if she will make it through the winter or not."

Sakura looked down at her tea, "Genbu Mahiro is very ill. Tsunade-sama says that she will do all she can for Mahiro-san, but it looks like there isn't much she can do. Kiba has a daughter with her, doesn't he?"

"Yes. Her name is Emiko. She'll turn four this coming spring. I pray every day for Mahiro-san's health to improve. Kiba-kun loves her dearly."

Tenten put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "What about Shino?"

"Shino-kun's son will turn four next week. Shinya is a dear. He enjoys playing with Hanami and Emiko."

Ino tapped her chin in thought, "He married a girl from Lightning Country, didn't he? What was her name?"

Hinata smiled, "Miyazawa Julin. It was love at first site for him, apparently, when he stumbled across her observing a butterfly in its natural habitat."

"He's the only person who would find bugs a turn on," Tenten stuck out her tongue in slight disgust before she laughed.

Sakura turned to Ino, "How is Chouji?"

"He married Takeshi Maho, has two kids, and loves it," the blonde responded quickly. "His daughter and son, Michio and Chokichi, are ten months apart. Michio's four and Chokichi will be four in two months."

"I heard Chouji's affair with Maho was the biggest scandal in Konoha since Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama ran off and married shortly after she found out she was pregnant," Tenten leaned back in her seat and put her hands behind her head. "Maho was engaged to the daimyo's grandson, wasn't she?"

Hinata nodded, "That is what I heard from father. Several charges were going to be pressed against the Akimichi clan, but they were dropped due to the daimyo's grandson forgiveness of the affair."

"From what I can tell about Maho, she can out eat anyone in the Akimichi family and can hold her own against Chouji. More importantly, she loves Chouji. She's a great med nin. Tsunade-sama recently offered her a full time staff job at the hospital," Sakura had been slightly disappointed when Tsunade had shown the other young woman so much respect in such a short amount of time, but the pink haired kunoichi knew that, when it came down to it, Tsunade always supported her in everything.

"It amazes me, ladies, that it's already been five years since Sasu--" Ino stopped herself short. Talking about Sasuke was always a touchy subject in front of Sakura.

Said woman held up a hand, smiling softly, "I've come to terms with the past. After all, it has been five years and I'm reminded of it every day."

Tenten put her chair back down on all four legs, "How is the little squirt?"

Just as Sakura opened her mouth, the door to her apartment almost flew off the hinges as a black and pink blur came bounding into the house and right up to Sakura.

"Mama, can I go and--"

"Have you forgotten your manners, sweetie? We have guests in the house," Sakura said calmly as she smiled.

"Oh!" The young child turned to the three women in the room and smiled, bowing politely, "Konbanwa, minna-san!"

The three bowed their heads respectively, "Konbanwa, Kimi-chan."

"Now, what's your question?" Sakura focused all of her attention on her daughter.

Kimi cleared her throat, "May I go out and play with Keiji-kun and Hanami-chan?"

"Hmm," The med nin tapped her chin, looking up towards the ceiling before looking back down at her daughter, "if you clean your room before you go, I suppose so. But you better check and make sure that Keiji and Hanami are allowed to play." At that, she directed her attention towards Hinata and Tenten.

The Rokudaime's wife smiled brightly, "If Hanami is finished with her duties then she may play."

"Same goes for Keiji, Kimi-chan," Tenten reached over and rubbed the young girl's head.

Kimi smiled brightly before bowing to Tenten and Hinata, "Arigatou, Tenten-san, Hinata-san!" With that, she ran off to the back of the apartment at light speed.

"She looks more and more like Sasuke-kun every time I see her," Ino said somberly.

Sakura smiled, "Yes, and she's smart like him too. Not a day goes by that I don't see more of him in Kimi."

"Well, she does have your hair! Well, her bangs at any rate," Tenten stated. "And she acts like you too. I don't ever remember Sasuke being hyper like she is."

It was true, Sakura thought. Every bit of Kimi's hair was black, except for the bangs that came down to her chin, framing her face-they were as pink as her own hair. Kimi's eyes were just as black as Sasuke's with an added green ring around the pupil and iris. And the kid was smart! As a matter of fact, the five year old was brilliant. So brilliant that everyone was already talking that she would graduate the academy before the age of ten.

Sakura was quick to change the subject. Even though five years had passed since her one night with Sasuke, she still didn't like to speak or think about it for prolonged periods of time. Despite the wound in her heart being old, it was reopened every day when she looked at her daughter.

"Well, enough about my child. What about you guys?"

The brunette raised her eyebrows, "Neji's personality is starting to come out in Keiji every day. He activated his Byakugan for the first time two weeks ago and the commotion hasn't stopped since. He's on top of things just as quick as Neji is. Leiko is just the opposite. When she gets home, she wants everyone to know _right then_ that she's home and not a minute later. Neji dotes on her, though. She feels inferior to her brother since she hasn't activated her Byakugan yet. He sees that and tries to encourage her as best he can. I do too, of course."

Hinata was up next, "Hanami-chan is doing just as well as Naruto. She's taken an affinity for ramen and wants to eat that for every meal of the day. As you all may know, she can't use the Byakugan, but she claims it doesn't bother her. She'll 'find her own strength', as she says. Kaori-chan is a year old now. He took his first steps by himself and Naruto-kun was so excited he wanted to throw a party. Despite how much he pouted, I refused."

When Hinata stopped, Ino was next to speak, "Kado enjoys sleeping in most of the day. When he's awake, it's almost like I have a tornado going around my house. He's so hyper it's unbelievable. Papa told me that I was that way when I was young, but that I eventually grew out of it. When Shikamaru is at home, Kado is like an attachment to him. He goes everywhere with his dad. Shikamaru taught him the basic's of shogi last week. He immediately regretted it when Kado beat him. In the end, I think he was proud though."

The kunoichi's laughed and talked for another ten minutes before Tenten stood, claiming that she needed to get home since she knew that Keiji and Leiko would be there waiting for her. Hinata and Ino soon followed after bidding Sakura goodbye and promised that they would all meet up again soon.

After she shut the door, Sakura stood in the foyer of her apartment for several minutes just listening to the clock on the wall tick. Even though it had only been five years, time seemed to be going by quicker every day. Kimi was growing up; she'd be six next fall. And Sakura knew that with age Kimi would start to question the thing she feared most: her paternal heritage. Certain measures had already been taken by Sakura to ensure that Kimi would find about her Uchiha lineage when she felt she was ready. Thusly, the child take her surname of Haruno instead of that of her father's.

Sakura was apprehensive about telling Kimi of Sasuke. She wanted her daughter to know that her father was a loving and caring man, but, at the same time, how could she explain that to a child that a loving man would leave his family behind to seek revenge and power for the destruction of his clan? She would like to think that Kimi would understand, but, seeing how her daughter's personality was molding into Sasuke's with each passing year, she doubted that it would ride of smoothly. Then, there was the Sharingan.

Even though the child was only half Uchiha, there was still a possibility that Kimi would still be able to activate the kekkai genkai of the Uchiha clan. Having already foreseen this, Sakura had went and spoken with her old team captain, Hatake Kakashi, about the possibilities of Kimi one day activating the Sharingan. He spoke promising yet despairingly to her that day, but he agreed that if it did happen that he would personally train Kimi to use her eyes as much as he could; yet, he would drill into her that she would only be allowed to use them under dire circumstances.

As Sakura turned to go back into the kitchen, Kimi came bounding into the room with a new set of clothes on. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't help but suppress a giggle. She might have been only five, but Kimi already knew the difference between 'school clothes' and 'play clothes'.

The young child looked around quizzically, "Where did everyone go, mama?"

"They went home to their families, honey. Did you clean your room like I asked?"

"Hai!" Kimi said enthusiastically. "May I go out and play now?"

"Yes, you may, but before you go," Sakura sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and patted her lap, "come and talk to mama for a minute."

Kimi was hesitant at first, but then made her way to her mother and climbed up in her lap, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"No, no. You're not in trouble," she wrapped her arms around her daughter lovingly. "You know mama loves you with all her heart, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And you know that if you ever need anything that mama will always be here to give you what you want."

"Uh, yes." The child was starting to look a bit confused.

"I'll protect you from anyone or anything that tries to hurt you, Kimi-chan. You're my pride and joy and I love you very much."

Kimi smiled up at her mother, "You're silly, mama."

"I just wanted you to know that," Sakura smiled sadly as she tried not to let her tears fall, "I'll always be here for you no matter what happens. You can always count on me for anything."

Sensing the change in the atmosphere, Kimi kissed her mother's cheek gently, "Don't cry, mama. I love you and I don't like to see you cry."

"I know, honey. And I love you too. It's just that, well, mama is sad."

"Don't be sad! Sad is bad!" The little girl wrapped her pudgy arms around her mother's neck. "You have me, mama! You shouldn't be sad! I'll always be with you no matter what too!"

"Kimi-chan…" Sakura held her daughter as close to her as she possibly could. The few tears she tried to hold back mixed into the material of Kimi's clothes before they dots vanished. Several minutes passed between the two before Kimi pulled away from Sakura, placing another kiss on her cheek.

"May I go and play now, mama? The sun will go away soon and Keiji-kun and Hanami-chan aren't allowed to be out after dark."

"As long as you promise to be and washed up before supper."

"Hai!" Kimi hugged her mother quickly before jumping off her lap and going out the door to join her friends.

Sakura stood and walked towards the window to watch as Kimi carefully went down the steps of their home and into the crowd of people. She stayed there for several minutes before she wiped her tears away and began cooking supper.

In the back of her mind, Sakura knew that the coming years would be hard on her and Kimi, but she also knew that she wouldn't be alone in her times of strife. She had many friends and she had her beloved daughter. Kimi would grow and become a splendid shinobi and a beautiful woman. She'll become more powerful than Sakura had ever dreamed of becoming. She'll make friends and allies and, hopefully, marry a wonderful young man.

Most importantly, Haruno Sakura wished with all of her heart that where ever he was, Uchiha Sasuke would some day find out about Kimi. How he would know of her she didn't know nor did she care. She just wanted him to know she _existed_.

And when he did hear of her, Sasuke would smile just like Sakura did the first time she held the baby in her arms.

§:::::¤:::::§

_**FIN**_

§:::::¤:::::§

**AN: **Well, I think that put a good ending on this story, what do you say? I know what you're all gonna say! "You should write a sequel!"

…and I've already started on it.

I will NOT promise how soon it will be released, but I WILL start on the next set of stories. I don't know how and I don't know when, but I will. And to give you all a heads up, I'll give you all the title of the next story:

_**Bloodlines: Book 1: The Awakening**_

I'm sure it's not hard to figure out what it'll be about with that kind of title. ¬.¬ So, will you all join me in the **first** book of **three** with Haruno Kimi and the others on their long journey to seek out Uchiha Sasuke?

I hope you all said "yes" because, if not, I won't write it. …I'm kidding, alright?

_£ Solitude Whispers £_

:: For those of you who would like to see how Neji and Tenten came to be, copy and place this URL and go find out! The story needs more reviews::

http://wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/s/3927415/1/Gomennasai


End file.
